Third Star to the Right
by sophiewargo
Summary: Captain Hook wants his son to seek revenge against Peter Pan and Wendy Darling's families. Not only does CJ Hook's ship veer off course and land on the third star to the right, keeping him captive on a different land, but Wendy Darling's secret daughter snuck on board with a different identity, and now CJ has to make a choice. [M for ideas of intimacy and actions of abuse]
1. Chapter 1

**Her Backstory**

I wonder.

I've spent my whole life wondering everything about myself, from my past to my future. Growing up an orphan does that ot a person.

My name is Jane Maria Darling. I'm the daughter of the famous turquoise-eyed dimension-traveler Wendy Darling and her husband Edward. My mother is incredibly famous and talked about a lot, especially in England where I live. I'm not so famous.

Only one person knows my true identity, and that is Damien Salt. He was a member of the Jolly Roger, the ship captained by my mother's rival James Hook. While the crew was searching for her in Neverland, Damien found her and they formed a secret alliance before he let her go. Damien didn't want to live as a pirate anymore, and once Captain Hook had his own son, he freed Damien from his piracy. When my mother gave birth to me, she gave me to Damien, who gave me to an orphanage before he was murdered by Captain Hook for his betrayal. Damien told the orphanage that my name was Jane Maria Day to hide my identity and keep me safe, but one of his loyal friends visited me in secret when I was ten years old and told me the true story.

I have my mother's turquoise-colored eyes, but I'm never compared to her because my father's long wavy dark-brown hair contradicts any resemblance to her.

My mother, besides leaving me with Damien Salt, left him a picture of herself and my father to give to me. In the photo, which I still have to this day, my father is wearing a military uniform, and Damien's friend told me that he fights in the wars. Which means he is currently fighting in World War II.

Although my mother grew up in London, I've lived the past seventeen years of my life in Brighton, England. Brighton is on the South coast of England, and because so many pirates sail into Brighton, they opened up a bar, which I currently work as a waitress at. Five out of seven nights a week, I deal with drunken pirates flirting or yelling at me, but it's the way I earn money.

In a year, when I am officially an adult, I plan to use the money I earn as a waitress to get out of England so I won't be reminded of my family ever again. I know my mother's friends received extreme consequences to get me to where I am, but nobody dealing with my mother has ever found or approached me. On the positive side, if they really wanted to keep me safe, getting out of England and further away from my mother's birthplace is better.

Whatever the reason for why I'm here or why my mother gave me up, my future is set out in front of me, and nothing or no one is going to stop me from leaving England and never coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crocodile**

 **CJ's POV**

My crew and I sailed into England late that night. When we came upon the shore, all we wanted to do was drink until we passed out. I believe that drinking is good for people - it blocks out their feelings of aggravation, especially for pirates. We are the feared outcasts of society - the kings of the ocean, the demons of the sea. Instead of feeling this pain, we drink, and laugh, and have some sort of lady on our arm. And, for a few hours, it makes it all better.

We came upon a nearby bar called The Crocodile, obviously placed in sight of the docks to catch the eyes of pirates. My father, captain of the Jolly Roger, instructed me that the South coast of England was the best landing place to go before I use the last of the crew's pixie dust to fly our ship into Neverland.

My dad James Hook has been a pirate his whole life. His mother was a pirate, and from what my father's told me, my mother was one too. James' mother raised him as a pirate, so he really knew of no other way to live. After my father became the captain of the Jolly Roger, he was told of a land within the second star to the right. He'd heard of its name, Neverland, and its powers of providing eternal youth.

Craving this promise of never aging, he and the members of the Jolly Roger flew to Neverland, where they met a boy named Peter Pan. Peter was the soul of Neverland, and he confronted my father's crew after sensing their arrival. My father explained he wanted this eternal youth for him and his crew, but Peter said that's not what Neverland is for. It is for lost souls seeking their destiny and place in the world. My father was still greedy for his youth, so Peter refused to let him into Neverland. Then, the crew of the Jolly Roger and Peter Pan's lost boys got into a fight, and Peter banished my father after cutting off his hand and earning him his famous nickname "Captain Hook." Now, my father cannot return to Neverland, the place of eternal youth, until Peter Pan dies and his banishment is revoked. Which is where I come in.

Not only can I enter Neverland, unlike my father, but James cannot be the Jolly Roger captain forever. Even though he plans to live forever through the youth of Neverland, he still cannot remain the captain forever. So, he is preparing me to take on the captaincy of the Jolly Roger.

But, he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand how hard it is to live up to him and his legacy, or being in control and being the leader for once. I even have his name: Cove James Hook the 2nd. I'm the leader of this expedition, and I still felt like I was in his shadow. The best I could do was walk my crew over to The Crocodile.

I couldn't tell you when my first drink in that bar was. I couldn't even tell you how many I'd had, but soon enough, there were fine ladies at our table, and we were all laughing and talking, and one of the crewmen shouts, "We need a couple shots over here!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the waitress prepare and fill the shot glasses from behind the counter. I look over at her, and the laughter and noise from my table fades into the white noise.

The waitress . . . she is gorgeous. Unlike any lady I have ever encountered. Youthful, turquoise eyes, wavy dark-brown hair. God, I can't look away from her; she's beautiful. She's coming over here . . .

"Thanks for the drinks, darling," Johnny grins, drunk out of his mind.

"I'll be right back," I mutter to the people at our table, not taking my eyes off her as she walks back behind the bar.

Sitting on one of the stools, I say to her, "One round of shots." She serves me a shot glass, glancing up at me with her astonishing turquoise eyes, and I continue, "You know, I've seen a lot of waitresses in my life, but none of them have been as young as you. What are you - seventeen?"

"Eighteen," she corrects in the most breathtaking voice I'd ever heard.

"Nineteen," I grin at her. "I'm CJ."

She looks at me again with her beautiful eyes before looking back down at the cups she's cleaning and says, "You got a last name, CJ?"

"Hook."

I notice her stiffen once I tell her my last name, but quickly gets back to work, clears her throat, and continues, "So, CJ Hook, what are you doing in a small town like Brighton, England?"

"Just some work for my father," I shrug, not getting into the logistics. "So, now that you who I am, what's your name?"

Looking me right in my eyes for a few seconds, she says, "Jane."

"You got a last name, Jane?" I mock her from before.

She continues to work, not looking at me anymore, and replies simply, "Day."

"Jane Day," I say to myself to see how it sounds. "Basic."

"Your first name is Captain," she argues, "so, I wouldn't be talking about what's normal and what's not."

I laugh. Not like a fake, drunk laugh that I have with my buddies, but a genuine one. It sounded weird to me, different. I realize I've been quiet for too long. "You know who I am?"

"Well, yeah," she says. "Your father's like, one of the most famous people in England. You know, besides Alice."

"Well, if my story is so famous, what's your story?"

She pauses. "Mine is a minor one."

"No, that can't be," I say. "Not someone as pretty as you. I'm sure all the guys want you, especially since you don't carry around an English accent like the rest of them."

"First of all, I'm not pretty," she says, looking at me when she says it, "and, I only don't have an English accent because the kids at my orphanage I grew up with all have American accents. They're gone now, obviously, with their new families, but I grew up with them and their accents. Besides, you don't have an English accent either, and you've spent a lot of time here."

"Orphanage?" I clarify.

"As I said before," she smiles, "minor story."

She refills my shot glass after I've downed it, and I say, "Well, you're wrong."

"About what?"

"My first name's not Captain," I say, reminiscing her earlier. "It's Cove."

She nods her head approvingly. "Better than Captain."

I look back at my table and see most everybody getting up and starting to leave the bar. I want to stay here talking to her, Jane, this beauty in front of me. But, I know I have to have a leadership role for my father's sake.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later," I tell her, holding out my hand and getting off the stool.

She puts her hand in mine, preparing to shake it, but I turn it over and kiss it, all while keeping her gaze. HEr skin is soft and perfect, just as I imagined it would be.

"It was nice to meet you, Jane Day."

"And you as well, Captain."

And, with that, I turned and followed my crew out the door, leaving the ones still asleep on the table there so that I don't have to deal with them. We head back to our ship, some of the crewmen go into their assigned rooms with their ladies for the night, and I go into my father's private room, where I now prepare to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Jane Day.


End file.
